nol saranghaedo doeni?
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Sakura seorang mahasiswa sastra Myongji University pertama kali bertemu dan memohon pada Sasuke-oppa karena butuh bantuan untuk men-design ulang website online shop-nya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?setting: kota Seoul. mind to read and review? w


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au, typos, bahasa semi baku & maybe out of character but I tried my best to stay in IC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul Metropolitan Library merupakan tempat dimana Sakura menghabiskan waktu luangnya, menenggelamkan diri dalam fiksi petualangan dan humor, kala ia sedang tak ada jam kuliah. Ia lebih akrab dengan buku dan skripsi-skripsinya ketimbang keluarganya. Memang, sejak usia sepuluh ia dan ibunya pergi dari Jepang dan mencari kehidupan baru, melupakan kematian ayahnya. Sayang sekali, kehidupan barunya tak berpihak padanya, ibunya lebih akrab dengan klub-klub malam Seoul ketimbang putri semata wayangnya.

Untung Sakura cukup pintar memutar akal.

_Online shop_-nya cukup membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya sendirian, dan kucuran dana siswa teladan membuatnya mampu menyewa apartemen di kawasan Gwangjin.

Dan pagi ini, lagi-lagi, Sakura menemukan dirinya di antara rak-rak buku bagian fiksi populer, membaca sampai satu jam lagi dan ia akan ke stasiun, membeli beberapa ddong ppang dan kopi hangat dalam gelas kertas . Mungkin untuk sebagian orang di belahan dunia lain, _poop_ memang diartikan jorok dan tidak sopan. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura dan warga Korea lainnya, karena bentuk _ddong ppang_ yang seperti _poop_ melambangkan keberuntungan. Selain itu, _filling_ pasta _azuki_ —kacang merah mengingatkan Sakura pada negara kelahirannya.

Jadi, persetan diet dan operasi plastik, karena Sakura, sudah cukup cantik dengan pipi _chubby_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sunbae-nim_, kau sudah baca _e-mail_-ku kan? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk men-_design _ulang _website_-ku. Kan sudah tiga bulan. _Customer_-ku lama-lama akan bosan dan malas."

Kim Hi No memutar matanya bosan, "Sakura _chagiya_, aku sudah bilang kan aku benar benar benar, sangat sangat sangat, sedang sibuk. Tutup saja _online shop_-mu."

"_Sunbae-nim..."_ Jurus mautnya telah keluar, _puppy eyes_.

Kim Hi No mengencangkan ikatan rambut _blonde_-nya dan mengehela napasnya, "_ne, ne_. Tapi upah dua kali lipat."

"A-apa? Tidak bisa dong.. bukannya itu tidak berperikemanusiaan?"

"Ya sudah, tuh, lihat tidak laki-laki yang di sebelah sana? Dia, saat ini, adalah orang yang paling punya banyak waktu. Jadi dia tepat untuk mengurusi _online shop_-mu itu."

Arah pandang Sakura mengikuti telunjuk _sunbae_-nya. Di depan kelas, laki-laki berambut emo dan kacamata _frame _hitam dengan kaus dan denim, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Paling punya banyak waktu? Bukankah sunbae-nim sekelas dengannya? Sama saja dong.."

Mungkin Kim Hi No adalah orang yang paling sulit diganggu sekarang ini, dan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa baca situasi. Beberapa _script _bahasa pemrograman _cobol _dan dan_ algol _minta segera diselesaikan, tapi Sakura tetap berdiri di samping mejanya dengan wajah _innocent_ dan tidak menyerah dengan permintaannya. Dan Hi No menjadi semakin jengkel dengan Sakura yang tak mengenal si jenius.

"BIsa-bisanya kau tak mengenali orang macam dia."

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Kau tinggal di hutan atau dimana sih?"

"Siapa? Dia anggota boyband?"

Kim Hi No benar-benar tak tahan jika sudah berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Si Sasuke Uchiha. Kan dia sudah digaji, di_booking _perusahaan internasional. Si sombong dan arogan, si jenius, dan.. ah ya, pemenang _vote_ cowok paling _hot_ se-Myongji."

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Sehebat itu? Namanya Sasuke? Dia orang Jepang?"

"Tidak tahu deh, banyak rumor. Kebanyakan _fangirl_, sih."

Atensi Sakura telah teralih sepenuhnya ke sudut kelas, Sasuke hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Wah, dia keluar tuh. Cepat kejar, _mureoboseyo_! demi kelangsungan _website_-mu!"

Dan Sakura melesat, lebih cepat dari kilat, meninggalkan Kim Hi No yang terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura, _mungkin dia lupa sedang pakai rok mini. _

"Tunggu! Sasuke-_oppa_!"

Jadi, disinilah Sakura. Menarik ujung kaus Sasuke yang membuat dahi lelaki itu berkerut seketika, Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada kausnya, tiba-tiba Sakura limbung di atas _high heels_-nya dan..

_Brugh_

Keduanya sukses menjadi pusat perhatian di _lobby _gedung B _Myongji University_, dan Sakura yang menyadari posenya , menimpa sang superior di atas dadanya..

satu detik.. dua detik… _Sasuke harum sekali_.

"_Ya*!_ Apa kau gila?" Dan Sakura kemudian buru-buru kembali tegap, merapikan baju dan roknya. Menyadari lelaki yang sangat tampan menunggu penjelasan di hadapannya , membuatnya salah tingkah dan— "Mianhae, _ne_, namaku Sa—"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu. Waktuku sedikit jadi cepatlah."

"_Mian_, apa kau punya waktu untuk men-_design_ ulang _website online shop_-ku? Aku mendengar dari Kim Hi No-_Sunbae_, katanya semua orang sedang sibuk kecuali kau, _oppa_."

Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, Sakura merasa seperti ditelanjangi dengan pandangan terlalu menusuk seperti itu, membuat Sakura _berpikir mungkin saja dia adalah psycho, masochist atau semacamnya, sayang sekali dia tampan jadi__—_

Ah, Sakura baru teringat satu hal, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. "Ah, aku tidak memintamu dengan cuma-cuma kok. Ada bayarannya, kita bisa bicarakan itu na— "

Sekilas, Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura terpana bersamaan dengan efek ngeri yang ditimbulkan dari seringaian wajah tampan —yang sepertinya asli dan bukan hasil operasi plastik.

"Baik, apa itu bayarannya?"

_Got it, ternyata Sasuke-oppa juga manusia biasa__— "_euh, biasanya Hi No-_sunbae_ dapat dua potong outfit atau kalau dia sedang butuh uang, sekitar dua puluh lima ribu Won."

Apa yang Sakura lewatkan sejak tadi adalah: jas hitam di tangan Sasuke, khas _boyband_. Baiklah jadi dia benar-benar orang Korea, tapi kenapa namanya Sasuke? Sakura baru saja berharap Sasuke akan memakai jasnya, "Ck, aku tidak akan bekerja dengan bayaran segitu."

"J-jadi? Sasuke-_oppa_ ingin berapa?"

"Dua ratus ribu Won." Sakura nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

Memohon sepertinya jadi keahlian Sakura akhir-akhir ini, "_jebal_.."

Sasuke meneliti penampilan wanita rambut merah muda di hadapannya. Kemeja _peach_ dan rok mini, _high heels_ tinggi sekali dan tas ransel kulit. "Kau dari jurusan mana?"

Merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu, Sakura memainkan tali tasnya dan berusaha se-rileks mungkin,

"sastra Belanda," alis Sasuke terangkat, "namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Lagi-lagi, dahi Sasuke mengernyit, "kau orang Jepang?"

"_Ne_, aku lahir di Jepang, tapi sekarang aku warga negara Korea Selatan."

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Dan Sasuke menghilang di kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari, sebelum Sakura pulang, biasanya ia akan mampir ke _mini market_, membeli cemilan dan bahan-bahan makan malam sebelum akhirnya bergelut di depan laptop mengurusi _online shop_-nya dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mendalami buku-buku tebal sastra. Hari ini pilhannya jatuh pada mie saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam, _jajangmyeon_.

sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura terusik dengan satu hal. _Bagaimana mungkin lelaki setampan itu bisa begitu sombong dan kasar_ _dan sama sekali tidak mau rugi_ _dan, dan…_

_mungkin, bisa saja, dia operasi plastik? Tapi tidak, wajah seperti itu benar-benar alami dan _—dia _orang Jepang?_

Sakura mengeluarkan uang receh dan memasukannya ke mesin penjual otomatis di samping _minimarket_

_Klang_

Kaleng yang sudah ada di genggaman Sakura terjatuh karena tangannya sangat licin, dan ia menenteng belanjaan yang cukup berat dan ia—

"I-ini minuman anda," Seorang perempuan menyerahkan kaleng minuman itu pada Sakura. Sakura terpana pada wanita di hadapannya ini yang begitu cantik. Rambutnya warna _navy blue_, mengingatkan Sakura pada lelaki sombong tadi, warnanya sama, Dan matanya —apa itu? Warna _Lavender_?

Wanita ini mulai merasa salah tingkah karena Sakura justru memandanginya dan bukan segera mengambil minuman kaleng dari tangannya, "P-permisi _agasshi._. g_waenchana yo_?"

"Ah, _ye, ye_. _Chusongheo," _Sakura segera mengambil minuman kalengnya dari tangan wanita wanita itu yang terulur sejak tadi. Sakura membungkuk, "Gamsahamnida." Wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

_Omo, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-oppa!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun pagi ini dengan kantung mata, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dan mengurusi _online shop_-nya bukan hal mudah dilakukan seorang diri. Tapi ia tak dapat mengeluh, sayang sekali untuk menyewa asisten membutuhkan biaya yang lebih mahal, dan itu hanya terjadi jika _online shop_-nya kebanjiran customer seperti saat-saat natal dan tahun baru. Sayang sekali natal dan tahun baru hanya terjadi satu kali dalam setahun.

Jadi ia menghibur dirinya sendiri, membuat kopi, menghangatkan _ddong ppang_-nya.

_Kriing_

Sakura menoleh dari pantry, _voice mail recorded _telepon rumahnyaberbunyi.

Kim Hi No _sunbae-nim_:

"_Anyeong, aaa Sakura, bagaimana? Si pangeran es itu mau membantumu tidak? Sejujurnya aku penasaran karena ia tak pernah bicara pada siapapun di kelas kami. Oh atau jangan-jangan kau tidak berhasil bicara dengannya? Mian, jika begitu, mungkin seharusnya kau tutup saja online shop-mu dan bekerja paruh waktu di restoran pinggir sta__—"_

Klik.

Sakura sudah tau apa yang _sunbae_-nya akan katakan. Jadi ia memasang wajah malas tak berminat dan mengeluarkan _ddong ppang_-nya dari _microwave_. Cepat-cepat menghabiskannya dan beranjak mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cukup berangin dan Sakura memutuskan mengenakan _sweater_-nya. Tujuannya hari ini adalah gedung B, yang terletak berhadapan dengan gedung A —sastra. Tentu saja itu demi kelangsungan _online shop_-nya, dan keinginan terselubung, cuci mata.

Ia harus membuat Sasuke-_oppa_ mau men-_design_ ulang _website_-nya.

Jadi seusai jam kuliahnya, ia berlari ke gedung B. Berharap Sasuke-_oppa_ masih di kelasnya dan segera menyetujui kesepakatan mereka berdua —tentunya dengan bayaran minim dan bukan dua ratus ribu Won.

Beberapa orang yang di lewati Sakura menyapanya ramah, Sakura terus berjalan dengan _smartphone _di tangan kanannya dan ransel berisi laptop di punggungnya.

Seseorang menepuk punggungnya, "_Ya_! Sakura! Kau tidak membalasa _voice mail_-ku!"

Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Kim Hi No _sunbae-nim_ berjalan di sampingnya, "Ah, _ye, mianhae sunbae-nim_."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membujuknya?" Tanya Kim Hi No penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, _sunbae-nim_. Kau tahu dia minta bayaran berapa?"

"Eh? Berapa?"

"Dua ratus ribu Won." Permen yang sedang dikulum Kim Hi No tertelan dan ia tersedak karena tertawa, "Pfft. Keuntungan _online shop_-mu memangnya berapa? Dasar tidak waras. Tapi paling tidak kau bicara dengannya kan? Lee Cha Neul teman sekelasku, _fangirl-_nya Sasuke Uchiha sih, yah dia mengajak Uchiha itu bicara dan nekat minta alamat _e-mail_. Tapi _ehem_, _dikacangin_. Lalu, dia nangis-nangis."

Sakura menganga tidak percaya, "aku mengerti dia tampan. Tapi masa sampai segitunya?"

Kim Hi No menggembungkan mulutnya, "Tidak tahu, tuh. Aku tidak tertarik sih. Mahasiswa jurusan teknik di lantai bawah juga tampan-tampan dan ramah kok."

Sekilas, Sakura memutar bola matanya, "_Ne, ne_, _sunbae-nim_. Kalau temanmu yang lain tidak ada yang bisa bantu memangnya?"

"Semua sedang sibuk menyelesaikan materi, mengulang beberapa bab, tak ada yang punya waktu mengurusi _website_-mu atau hal semacamnya. Bernapas saja sulit."

Pupus sudah harapannya, Sakura menghela napas "ah. _ne, ne_. aku mengerti. _Sunbae-nim_ apa kelasmu sudah bubar? Aku mau bertemu Sasuke-_oppa_."

"Lho? Jadi kau setuju dengan dua ratus ribu Won?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi kemarin dia bilang mau mempertimbangkan," Sakura berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "dengan biaya lebih berperikemanusiaan, mungkin."

"Dia ada di kelasku kok. Tadi waktu jam selesai, dia masih duduk. Main _game online_ sepertinya."

"Ah, _gomawo yo_."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sudah ada janji bertemu Mr. Han, _bye _semoga berhasil_! Fighting!"_ Kim Hi No melewati Sakura dan melesat, menghilang di ujung belokan.

Seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah menepuk bahu Sakura, "_Anyeong_!"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum senang mendapati sahabatnya, Song Ka Rin. "_Aigoo_, Ka Rin, kau mengejutkanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di gunung dengan klub pecinta alam?"

Ka Rin tersenyum senang, "Sakura, aku benar-benar tak sanggup pergi dengan mereka. Bau dan tidak mandi! Jadi aku pulang duluan sejak dua hari lalu. Tadi ada keperluan dengan anak teknik. Sekarang mau ke kafetaria sih. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Menemui Hi No-_sunbae_?"

Sakura membuat ekspresi ew dengan jijik, "Jadi, kau tidak mandi selama berapa hari? Ah tidak. Aku mau menemui Sasuke-_oppa_."

Ka Rin yang sedang meneguk soft drink-nya tersedak, "Hah? Sasuke-oppa —maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha anak IT? Yang sekelas dengan Hi No_ Sunbae_ bukan?"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ka Rin, "_Ne, ne. Wae yo_? Kenapa kaget sekali?"

"Kau bercanda! Bukankah dia tak pernah bicara dengan siapapun? Dia yang menang _voting_ —cowok terganteng itu? Yang _fangirl-_nya bertebaran dimana-mana? Bagaimana bisa kau berurusan dengannya? Dan urusan apa itu?" Karin benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sakura. Berurusan. Dengan. Cowok. Terganteng. Se-Myongji? Dan. Dia. Benar-benar. Sulit. Amat. Sulit. Didekati.

"_Wae yo?_ Kau ini kenapa sih? Ya, memang dia. aku sendiri baru tahu dari _sunbae-nim_ tentangnya. _Sunbae-nim_ tak ada waktu men-_design_ ulang _website_-ku. katanya, semua orang sedang sangat sangat sibuk sekali, dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang punya cukup waktu—"

"Kau bercanda! Tentu saja, dia kan jenius." Ka Rin berapi-api, "tapi, kudengar orang-orang yang berbicara dengan dia, _hmmm_ tidak direspon. Kau beruntung sekali!"

"Jadi dia memang benar-benar se-terkenal ini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu—"

"Kau ini kurang pergaulan, Sakura. Makanya ikut aku nongkrong di kafetaria. Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu memamah biak di perpustakaan."

Sakura membelalak, "enak saja memamah biak! Kau kira aku hewan? Tapi benar, kukira dia anggota _boyband_ atau semacamnya. Wajahnya itu —mungkin operasi plastik? Bukannya itu terlalu tampan? Berapa juta Won yang akan ia habiskan hanya untuk operasi waj— "

"Sakura, dia itu anaknya Yoon Jin Yi!"

Dan Sakura menganga semakin lebar, "Yoon jin Yi bukannya pemain _K-drama_? Yang jadi Me Ah Ri di serial _Gentleman's Dignity_ itu kan?"

Ka Rin tersenyum senang, "Wah, tahu juga kau. Iya, memang."

Gantian, Sakura yang bingung. "Jadi kenapa namanya Sasuke Uchiha? dia kan orang Korea asli—"

"Aku pernah baca di majalah sekolah, itu juga katanya mereka sulit sekali mewawancarai si Uchiha. katanya, Jin Yi-_Ajumma_ suka sekali sama suatu _anime_ Jepang waktu kecil jadi ia beri nama anaknya sesuai karakter favoritnya gitu deh." Ka Rin berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia memang orang Korea asli, beda denganmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya menyadari Ka Rin memanggil ibu Sasuke dengan sebutan _Ajumma _—yang kesannya sudah kenal akrab sekali.

Kemudian Ka Rin dengan mata berbinar melanjutkan lagi, "Jin Yi-_ajumma_ tidak operasi plastik! Buktinya, Sasuke sudah tampan sejak kecil. Kalau ia operasi plastik sudah pasti wajahnya berbeda dengan Sasuke. dan Sasuke juga sama, kalau ia operasi plastik pasti akan sulit dikenali sebagai anak dari Yoon Jin Yi."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, sadar dengan kapasitas pengetahuan Ka Rin mengenai Sasuke-_oppa _dan mulai curiga "jangan-jangan kau salah satu fangirl-nya ya? Dan —_aigoo!_ Aku baru sadar Sasuke-_oppa _memang mirip sekali dengan Yoon Jin Yi."

"_Well,_ karena dia memang anaknya."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "_Omo_! Aku sampai lupa, aku harus segera ke kelas Sasuke-_oppa. Bye_!" Kemudian Sakura melesat secepat kilat menuju dua lantai di atasnya.

**Sakura POV**

Ya ampun! Gara-gara Ka Rin aku sampai lupa, jangan-jangan Sasuke-_oppa_ sudah pergi! Tidak, tidak, aku harus cepat. Untung saja hari ini aku tidak pakai _high heels_ dan rok mini —_ck_, kadang-kadang benda itu bisa jadi sangat merepotkan. Eh tunggu, apa itu di depan _lift_?

엘리베이터가 고장입니다!계단 모든 운동을하시기 바랍니다. Fighting :)!

—_Lift rusak! Silahkan naik tangga sekalian berolahraga. Fighting! )_

Oh Tuhan bagus sekali, bisa-bisanya _lift _rusak disaat aku sedang buru-buru seperti ini. Baiklah aku kan menggunakan tekad api, hanya tinggal tiga lantai lagi menuju lantai tujuh. _Hanya_.

Bruk

"_Ya_! _Ne agasshi_, tolong kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Lho, Sasuke-_oppa_? Eh tunggu, siapa itu wanita yang bergelayut di lengannya?

"_Oppa_?"

B-bukannya.. ini wanita cantik yang kemarin mengangkat kaleng minumanku di depan _mini market_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-/-

Ya! : hei

Ye : iya

Ne : iya

Jebal : ku mohon

Mureoboseyo : cepat tanya

Gomawo : terimakasih

Mian / mianhae / chusongheo : maaf

Chagiya : semacam panggilan sayang

Ddong ppang : makanan khas korea, mirip taiyaki. Isinya pasta kacang merah. enak

Jajangmyeon : makanan khas korea, mie saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam. enak

Anyeong : halo/ sapaan

Agasshi : panggilan nona

Gwaenchana : kau baik-baik saja?

Oppa : panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

Sunbae-nim : sama seperti senpai

Ajumma : bibi

Wae yo : kenapa

Aigoo / omo : semacam aduh / astaga / ya ampun

Myongji University : sebuah universitas di Namgajwa-dong, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

-/-

.

.

.

**a/n :**

halo saya datang dengan fic gaje lagi ahaha. Fic-fic saya hampir semuanya menggunakan latar selain jepang, tiba-tiba kepengen nge-blast sama korea. Ya jadinya aneh gitu deh ahaha *ketawa hambar*

kalo untuk kosa kata yang di atas itu kayanya reader semua udah paham ya? Apalagi yang doyan nonton K-drama =w=

Ddong ppang itu semacam kue keberuntungan buat orang Korea, di dalem kue ada kertasnya. Dan jajangmyeon —enak banget!

Saya yakin disini ga sedikit yang mengikuti perkembangan k-pop, jadi pasti nyambunglah sama fic ini *maksa*

Kim Hi No itu Ino, dan Song Ka Rin itu Karin. Gyahaha, di ubah dikit namanya yah. Dan perempuan yang ketemu sama sakura di mini market itu, yang mirip sama sasuke-oppa *cielah* bukan Yoon Jin Yi alias ibunya. Bukan kok. Pokoknya bukanlah. /duak

Okay kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, seperti biasa. dan kalau ada yang ga dimengerti silakan tanya ^o^

Nah gimana gimana? saya butuh pendapat anda apakah fic ini dilanjut atau tidak =w=

Kalau sedikit atau bahkan ga ada yg mau di lanjut —okay saya akan discontinued karena entah kenapa ngerasa fic ini abalnya dewa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Satsuki.


End file.
